


Beach Party (or April Has a Crush on Frankie Avalon)

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Sound & Dialogue [31]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bit of downtime spent in the movie house with our intrepid four agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Party (or April Has a Crush on Frankie Avalon)

"We let you pick the movie and this is what you come up with, luv? Beach Party?"

"Oh hush, Mark. You boys can admire the muscle tone of the girls in the bikinis and I can listen to Frankie Avalon's voice."

"Muscle tone isn't what I look for in a bird myself. I rather prefer a gal with a large personality."

"Nicely phrased, Mark."

"Thank you, Napoleon. Like some Jujubes?"

"thanks. Hmm - 10,000 kids meet on 5,000 blankets. Just what kind of movie is this, April?"

"You can hush as well, Napoleon. I don't hear Illya complaining."

"That's because Illya's eating and he's too polite to speak with his mouth full."

"We may never hear his voice again."

"Just for that, Mark, I am not sharing my popcorn with you."

"Settle down, you three. This isn't supposed to be anything serious. Just a silly entertainment."

"Yes, mum."

"And that means I'm not sharing my Milk Duds with you, Mark."

"I can see I'm going to have to make my own run to the concession stand."

"Too late. Illya cleaned them out. Whoa - I think I just spotted the reasons this movie might be worth watching."

"Several reasons in fact, mate."

"That young lady in the yellow polka dot bikini is certainly . . . flexible."

"Very tactful way of putting that, chum."

"That white mesh over a white bikini? Does that serve a purpose?"

"A little extra coverage, I suppose, darling."

"The emphasis here being on the word little."

"Are you sure this is not a science fiction movie? Any one whose hair stays in that position while surfing cannot possibly be natural."

"I'm not so sure. I've known a lady or two that applied enough hairspray to make their hairdos stronger than most football helmets."

"We should all give surfing a go sometime."

"Because our jobs don't give us enough opportunity to break a leg as it is?"

"Your fuddy-duddy side is showing again, Mark. Hush, I want to hear the song."

"Sounds like it's time for me to see if they've restocked the concession stand then."

"You and Napoleon think yourselves far more amusing than you are."

"We only tease the ones we love, tovarich."

"Speaking of teasing, would you look at that hair?"

"Bet you that's one of the ones sprayed to helmet consistency."

"The name just clicked with me - Annette Funicello. Didn't she used to be a Mouseketeer?"

"I am afraid to ask you what that is, Napoleon."

"Hmm - no I don't guess they do have the Mickey Mouse Club in Russia."

"You have clubs here for cartoon characters?"

"It was the name of a television show, chum. The kids that performed on it were called Mouseketeers."

"You know, if all you boys are going to do is chat, we could have done this in my apartment and saved the cost of the tickets."

"But the theatre has something that your apartment doesn't, luv."

"And what's that?"

"A concession stand in the lobby. Who needs more popcorn - other than Illya. You're a given, mate."

"I'll take one. Extra butter please."

"Not worried about your girlish figure, luv?"

". . . . are you implying something, Mark?"

"I'd make a run for it now if I were you."


End file.
